Steinbeck Robson
Introduction Steinbeck Robson is a skilled blade wielder and fighter. He has in the past claimed allegiance to both the marines and revolutionaries, as well as several bounty hunting or mercanery groups, although he has commented retrospectively that he only ever joined them to make more enemies, and therefore pottential targets. Appearance Steinbeck has quite a slight figure compared to his crewmates, and is quite short. He has brown hair, cut quite short, and many scars. his outfit was orriginally a black leather jacket or long coat, though after countless battles and narrow escapes it has been cut and stitched back together so many times that it is barely recognisable as such. Over the top of this he wears a bewildering array of cross-belts and slings for carrying his many blades. he also wears gloves, the left of which as small blades added to it. on the right matching blades actually protrude through slits in the glove, revealing his metalic right hand. Personality Steinbeck is a remorseless killer and a natural fighter, and shows considerable enjoyment fighting, especially against strong opponents. He shows considerable arrogance in battle, believing apparently that he is capable of matching any opponent he fights, although he freely admits that there are fighters capable of defeating him. Steinbeck is nicknamed "The sane one" by the other Asylum pirates, as he at first glance appears to almost normal, lacking the various psychotic traits of his crewmembers. However, he has a near obsessive habit of collecting knives blades of various kinds. He claims that knives and swords were all designed for specific purposes, and tries to find one for each circumstance, although many of his knives fill obscure or unecessary roles, suggesting that this is actually a compulsive habit. A subtle verbal tick of Steinbeck's is his habit of talking almost endlesly on a subject in short sentances, providind pauses for other people to interupt him, but if not replied to continuing to speak indefinitely. Steinbeck also seems to have some concept of honour, as he mentioned he would never kill a foe without starting a fight, and thus giving them a chance to kill him, and does not approve of guns (although this appears to be a personal taste, rather than an actual self imposed rule). He seems to have a cowardly streak on occaision, as he has been known to abbandon some of these rules in favour of suprise or distraction tactics when necessary. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship/fighting style Steinbeck claims he is capable of using any edged weapon ever invented, and many that weren't. His prowess in combat appears to support this, as he has indeed been seen to use many differen blades with considerable skill. While his weapons of choice are nearly always knives, he has used knives that are long enough to be considered swords, as well as actual swords, and so is considered a swordsman by some. His fighting revolves around delivering sudden coordinated attacks of many kinds, using his different blades, giving him the advantages of suprise and versatility. However, there is a crucial disadvantage in that he compulsivley switches weapons when changing tactics, giving his opponent an opening. However, he also compensates for this with trickery, and the shear number of blades he carries often exhausts opponents simply by deed of him allways having another original method of attack up his sleeve. Physical Strength Steibeck possesses greater than average strength, though not to extremely superhuman levels. He can deliver quite powerful blows, as well as block attacks from skilled swordsmen with his knives. Agility Steinbeck's main strength lies in striking and dodging quickly, aiming attacks at weak points that are hard to defend. Endurance Steinbeck seems at first to show a low tollerance to pain, since he will retreat from a fight or resort to trickery or cowardice frequently when hurt. However, the multiple scars covering his body, among other clues, show that in fact he possesses considerable endurance, and merely acts pragmaticly in combat out of a desire to avoid risk. Devil Fruit For further information: ''Oni Oni no MI model: Bai gu Jing. This actually turns him into a skelleton, but also gives him the ability to project the illusion of being any person he chooses, effectively giving him an endless number of perfect disguises. Relationships Crew Enemies History Tell us what happened to your character? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "This one is a bone cutter. one edge is sharp, the other's saw-toothed. And it's heavy, so it makes deep cuts in hard stuff, see? This one, on the other hand, has a thinner edge for stabbing at presure points, and it's double edged so it cuts properly as well. And this one is curved with a little channel, so I can use it for killing blows to the heart, up under the rib cage. And this ones for removing fingers..." -''Steinbeck's long winded explanation of several of his knives(This speach invariably lasts so long it is interupted before completion, and never seems to refer to the same dagger more than once) "Nah, I never had any interest in any of their causes. But they upset people, so then I get to fight people who want to kill me. Then when I quit I upset them, so they try to kill me and I can fight them as well. And then I can find another group and mess with their friends and foes as well! By now the smart ones know me, so I don't even have to betray them before I can start fighting. And now I can start slicing all of your enemies as well. Just try and get me plenty more when I'm done, won't you?"-''Steinbeck, talking to his fellow Asylum pirates regarding his almost habitual betrayal.'' "What?! You insult me! Don't you understand STANDARDS?! ''For this you die!"-''To a bounty hunter that jokingly questioned his loyalty to the Asylum pirates. The ensuing brawl killed three people, wounded twelve more, and ran the bar they were at out of buisness. Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Fighter Category:Knife User Category:Scythe User Category:Sickle and Chain User Category:Former Marine Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Asylum Pirates Category:Swordsmen